My Loose Thread
My Loose Thread is the fifth episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it airs February 20, 2016. Summary On a whim, Maddie chooses Cynthia to be her sponsor leading to friction with Charlotte, who starts to resent Cynthia’s place in her daughter’s life. Maddie bonds with Wes when she asks him for ideas on how to spend her time now that she’s sober. Later, they have a good sober day when they break his grandmother (guest star Jenny O’Hara) out of her nursing home for an afternoon. In hopes of saving enough money to fight for custody of her daughter, Trish starts working at Margarita’s restaurant, but things do not go smoothly. Ellie and Nyla begin to question what has been going on with Maddie. Flashbacks show the depths of Trish’s addiction to meth and her troubled childhood. Synopsis The opening scene is a flashback of Trish during a high. She tears the wall and floor apart looking for meth and then blames her male friend for hiding it. He comforts her and says he'll get more. Then in present Trish can be seen trying to wake a sleeping Maddie. She talks about her first day working at Margarita's but Maddie is still asleep. It takes Margarita tipping Maddie's mattress up until she's finally awake. During group a female counselor tries to get some of the addicts to use stuffed animals to represent their family. None of them are keen to do it accept Laurel, but they all take part (mostly in a sarcastic way) except for Wes who receives a text from 'Asa' and then storms off as he's fed up. During Trish's first day of work she meets Margarita's son Glover who is supposed to train her. Trish is overly positive and even tells Glover about her addiction. He advises her not to tell his dad. Meanwhile in Cynthia's office, Maddie is unhappy that she can't go to the beach with her friends but Cynthia persuades her to talk about her recovery, mentioning that she needs to choose a sponsor. Maddie quickly chooses Cynthia, who is surprised but happy to do it. She then gives Maddie a load of books which Maddie describes as 'sober-homework' Back at Margarita's Trish meets Margarita's ex-husband and tells him about her addiction. Margarita's ex is speechless and walks off to confront Margarita about hiring Trish. He's not happy about it, but Margarita doesn't care. At Springtime Meadows Maddie and Wes watch an over-the-top drama 'Storms of the Heart'. Maddie is bored and complains about doing nothing. Wes asks her about the party, which she admits wasn't fun. Wes comforts her about her friends and admits he didn't like a lot of his friends whilst sober. He then talks about how he's been sober for six months before and encourages Maddie by suggesting they build a model plane. They do so, painting 'Sobriety Sux' on it. Whilst at work Charlotte discovers that Cynthia is going to be Maddie's sponsor. She acts like she's okay with it, but obviously isn't. Then Maddie and Wes are shown flying the plane they just built, they seem to be having fun. Afterwards they talk and Wes reveals that he had a job with a contractor before he relapsed. Then Maddie takes Wes to see her mom at work. Ellie is laying in bed when Nyla arrives, both very hungover. They talk about what they remember from the party, one of which is Maddie leaving with her 'uncle' and Olivia O'Brien. At Charlotte's work Charlotte is impressed to find that Wes used to work for a contracter, Jim Leno. Then Maddie tells Maddie about Cynthia being her sponsor. Charlotte questions the idea of a 'sponsor' and Wes gives her more information. Charlotte seems uncomfortable with the amount Maddie would be sharing with Cynthia and both her and Wes find it weird that Maddie's sponsor is her school guidance counsellor. At Margarita's Trish is struggling with her waitressing job, talking too much and getting orders wrong. Margarita is furious, which starts a flashback to when Trish was a child and her school teacher suggested Trish was disruptive and should be on medication, Trish's mother is furious at the teacher and rejects every suggestion. Then it goes back to real-time as Margarita yells at Trish, even saying her daughter is lucky that she doesn't live with Trish, then she asks her to leave. Maddie and Wes walk down the street, Wes mentions his grandma and talks about how cool she is. Maddie suggests they go and visit her at her nursing home. When they arrive Wes' Grandma Jane is yelling about not being able to go. She is happy to see Wes and happy to meet Maddie. Meanwhile at Ellie's house Ellie and Nyla continue to discuss how Maddie's been acting. Nyla seems sure that it's fine. At the restaurant Margarita's ex-husband asks Margarita about Trish and says she was too hard on her. he defends Trish and then Glove joins in talking about second chances and how they gave her (Margarita) one. Then outside, Charlotte and Cynthia continue to talk about the sponsor issue. Charlotte thinks it's a conflict of interest sue to her fiance and job. She's makes it clear that she wants Maddie to have a strong relationship with her mother, not Cynthia. Cynthia accepts that and even suggests Charlotte go to meeting to understand more, but Charlotte still makes it clear she does not want Maddie to be sponsored by Cynthia and tells her to 'get over herself' At the nursing home Maddie and Wes hatch a plan to get Jane to the funeral of her old friend. Which includes Maddie pretending to be someone's granddaughter to borrow their car. Whilst driving to the funeral Jane questions Wes and Maddie's relationship and thinks they should be together. Whilst back at the sober house Trish is crying about being useless. Margarita apologises to her about being too hard on her and offers her a different job to do at the restaurant. Trish is grateful and hugs her. At the funeral Maddie and Wes talk about his family. Wes divulges how he blames himself for the fall that she had that put her in the nursing home whilst he was on drugs. He makes it clear he doesn't want to mess it up this time and that she makes things better. Whilst Trish seems more comfortable working on the phone. Glover congratulates her. Then Trish looks at the phone and there is flashback to when she was pregnant and on drugs. Her mother yells at her and tells her she needs medication. Trish is angry and walks out saying she doesn't need her. Maddie then continues talking to Wes at the funeral about how she felt like an alien as a kid. Then they watch Jane as she kisses the widow of her deceased-friend. They're speechless. Then back at Margarita's Trish talks to her sponsor who's proud of her. Trish is excited at the idea of visiting her daughter more. Then there is yet another flashback of Trish as she is surrounded by baby toys and drugs. When Wes and Maddie return Jane to her nursing home Maddie questions why she wants to stay there. Jane confesses that she belongs there, which seems to make Maddie think. Meanwhile Margarita makes her ex-husband a dinner to apologise and admits he was right about second chances. Later on Cynthia talks to Maddie at Springtime Meadows and admits that she can't be her sponsor anymore due to Charlotte being threatened. Maddie is still adamant she wants Cynthia to be her sponsor. Cynthia agrees to be her temporary sponsor until she finds someone else. They also agree not to tell Charlotte. Then Maddie goes to answer the door only to find one of the guys from Harper's drug den. He's looking for Wes, who reveals that it's his brother Asa. They talk about his Grandma but he says nothing. Then an emotional Trish burst in in tears and reveals her daughter is missing. Title *The title refers to a line said by Wes to Maddie in the graveyard about how he can't 'pull on that loose thread' meaning he can't risk his sobriety by looking back. Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian De Souza as Wes Stewart *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner (credit only) *Daniel Franzene as Vern Testaverde (credit only) Recurring Cast *Paula Jai Parker as Margarita *Emma Fassler as Laurel *Hayley Lu Richardson as Ellie Dennis *Meg DeLacy as Nyla Guest Starring *Jenny O'Hara as Jane Stewart *Roberto Urbino as Asa Stewart *Jordan Calloway as Glover *Max Gail as Mort *Erika Alexander as Trish's Mother Featured Music *"Rule the World" by Anabel Englund (Nyla goes to see Ellie) *"Cool (Barbare)" by Samia Farah (Trish's waitressing shift) *"Cavity" by Kuzin (Ellie and Nyla talk about Maddie) *"Step Brother City" by Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin (Maddie and Wes drive Wes' Grandma) *"Love Me Forever" by Carlton and the Shoes (Grover apologises to Trish and gives her a drink) Gallery Promotional & BTS 139768 9665-900x600.jpg 139768 9542-900x600.jpg 139768 9471-900x600.jpg 139768 9177-900x600.jpg 139768 9157-900x600.jpg 139768 9124-900x600.jpg 139768 9047-900x600.jpg 139768 8994-900x600.jpg 139768 8988-900x600.jpg 139768 8962-400x600.jpg 139768 8892-900x600.jpg 139768 8852-900x600.jpg 139768 8781-900x600.jpg 139768 8764-900x600.jpg 139768 8706-900x600.jpg 139768 8516-900x600.jpg 139768 7572-900x600.jpg 139768 7563-900x600.jpg 139768 7511-900x600.jpg 139768 7483-900x600.jpg 139768 7472-900x600.jpg 139768 7422-900x600.jpg 139768 7394-900x600.jpg 139768 7352-900x600.jpg 139768 7321-900x600.jpg 139768 7306-400x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational